huniepopfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessie
}} Physical description Jessie has a round in build with relatively tiny breasts. She has black eyes that match her blonde hair, which only extends to her shoulders. Her default outfit are her dark brown boots and slutty pornstar clothes . Personality "After having her daughter Tiffany at the young age of 16, Jessie got into adult film to support her and her daughter but quickly fell in love with the money and attention. Because she wasn't able to experience the carefree youthfulness of her late teens and twenties, she never outgrew her wild side and tends to overcompensate for those lost years. Jessie is carefree, selfish, and manipulative. She has no shame when it comes to her body or her sexuality." - Game Description. Relationships Tiffany Ever since Tiffany was young, Jessie has always been the one to look after her. However, 20 years later, Jessie and Tiffany are very distant from each other due to her changing her own lifestyle. Jessie sometimes talks about her daughter who no longer talks to her. From then onwards, Jessie and Tiffany no longer have a strong bond or a mother-daughter relationship with each other but it is implied that Jessie misses Tiffany. Lola Jessie and Lola have a weird friendship. They communicate by teasing one another with quotes such as "love you, baby" or cuss at one another, however this is playful and they are close friends. Jessie and Lola have a "Girl's Night Out" weekend with drinking and partying with their friend Aiko. Aiko Jessie and Aiko have a somewhat rare relationship. Aiko has no idea that Jessie is Tiffany's mother. During the weekends, Jessie sometimes invites Aiko with Lola to nightclubs for drinking and partying all night long (seen in the Digital Art Collection). Beli Jessie and Beli have a balanced relationship. They have some agreements and disagreements with things on their minds. Jessie does some erotic things to Beli, for example, one of the images shows Jessie groping Beli's chest. In the game, Jessie purchased a bikini for Beli to wear at the beach, Beli's reaction to the outfit was negative and she refused to wear it because it exposed her body more than she was comfortable with. Trivia * Jessie is one of two characters whose hair is blonde. One other is Tiffany. * Jessie is one of three characters who have blue eyes. Two others are Nikki, and Tiffany. * Jessie is one of seven characters whose hair extends no further down than her shoulders. Six others are Aiko, Celeste, Kyu, Lola, Momo, and Nikki. * Jessie will appear in the upcoming game "HunieCam Studio", another game developed by HuniePot. ** Jessie is one of seven characters to return in HunieCam studio. Six others are Kyanna, Lola, Audrey, Beli, Aiko and Nikki. *Jessie is one of the two characters who are mothers. The other is Kyanna with her one-year son Phillip. **Another interesting fact is they both dropped out of high school for various reasons (Jessie has to take care of Tiffany, Kyanna's unknown). **Another similarity is that they both have DD cup sizes. * She is the oldest human in the game. Category:Characters Category:Huniepop Category:HunieCam Studio